


Black Cherry

by cadkitten



Category: Alice Nine, Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Sex, Food, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora steals Die's ice cream and eats is like a starving man until his lover finds him and shows him why he shouldn't (or should) steal his favorite treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Cherry

**Author's Note:**

> For fortheloveofdie and for prompt 049: Black Cherry (y!weekly) - due February 4th.  
> Theme: 005\. Mellow  
> Beta Readers: witheringwhite  
> Song[s]: The Code of Vulgar[ism] DVD by Dir en grey

My mind is somehow focused somewhere else, somewhere other than on anything that surrounds me. My fingers are numb, my mouth is frozen... my brain is working on following.

Scoop after scoop, I place the ice cream into my mouth, devouring the entire pint container. The taste is almost mellow... when I can taste it, that is. It's the middle of the night and I know if Die finds me eating his most cherished ice cream, he'll kill me. Skin me alive and violate me with the remains. Okay... so maybe not. That's more something my old lovers would have done. Die, on the other hand, would probably watch me, let me eat all the rest, and then make some smartass comment about how I'm going to get fat if I keep stealing his shit like this.

A smile pulls at the corners of my sticky lips. Two more spoonfuls and I can't feel my tongue. I'm waiting... waiting on him to discover me and stop me. I'll just keep at it until I puke if he doesn't show up.

Another mouthful and the bedroom door creaks open. Another spoonful and the loose floorboard in the hallway cracks under his feet. One more scoop into my mouth and suddenly the container is pried from my hands, set aside, the spoon discarded into the sink and his mouth is devouring mine, stealing the ice cream from within.

Part of me wants to laugh. The other part wants to know what the hell has him so riled up this time. I shudder beneath the hands that now rush over my body, pushing the blanket from my shoulders, shoving the boxers down my legs, revealing me to the cruel cold of the kitchen.

His body presses into mine, arching, pulsing, rubbing. I moan, my sticky fingers coming up to trail over perfectly sculpted shoulders and then slide down too-thin sides. His teeth nip my lower lip and a growl tears free from his throat before his boxers lay discarded on the floor between us as well.

Almost roughly, he turns me to face the counter, two fingers pressing into my mouth. I can feel him working his cock behind me, his arm bumping me each time he moves. My own body reacts, need shooting through me like fire, warming my frozen veins.

The fingers slip from my mouth, trailing over the small of my back as he forces me forward on the counter more, the fingers slipping between my cheeks and plunging into my hole. I gasp, a shudder ripping through me as I push back on the intruding digits. His free hand pushes at my back, keeping me in place as he fucks me with those sinful fingers. He fucks me until I can't stand it another minute, until I feel like I'm going to burst if he doesn't stop. My body clenches and he pulls his fingers out.

I whimper, my hands clawing at the counter, the tub of ice cream falling on its side in my flailing. A low chuckle leaves his lips and he reaches out, taking a handful of the treat, his hand disappearing once more. I hear a groan and then there's something ice cold pushing at me. His cock penetrates me and an instant later it registers to me that he's used the ice cream as lubricant. That dirty bastard.

But, all the same, I love him for his dirty antics. I love him even as his hands grip my hips, icy cold and sticky, his fingers gripping hard as he begins to slam into my body. His cock invades me fully and then slips back out, the feel of the ice cream something so different from any lube we've ever used that I can't help the cries that leave my throat, filling our tiny kitchen.

That same sticky hand comes around to grasp my neglected erection, pulling, tugging, stroking. I pant his name like a mantra, my mind going hazy - not hard since I was already well past brain freeze. His knees urge my legs apart more and the cupboard door slams hard as he braces against it. And then he's brutally fucking me into the counter top, his cock striking my prostate dead on every single time. I'm almost screaming... or I would be if I could fucking breathe.

"Ah," his breath hisses out from between clenched teeth and then his hips stutter ever so slightly. Three thrusts later and he's filling me with warmth rather than icy cold. His hand moves more insistently over my own length and it isn't but a few more pulls and I'm lost, falling into the abyss right along with him.

Panting, we both stand there, trembling for a minute. When he finally pulls out, he smacks me hard on the ass and snorts. "Don't fucking eat _my_ ice cream, bitch."

I stay where I am, trying hard not to smirk at the counter as I hear him pad out of the room. By the time the bathroom door slams and I hear the shower turn on, I find it safe to give my thoughts voice. "Oh... but I will, Daisuke... I will."

**The End**  



End file.
